Spilled Secret
by Lumias
Summary: When Tsunade and Jiraiya let the truth behind who Naruto's father is to the heads of several clans, how will it change Konoha's views on it's demon containing pariah.


Spilled Secret

Just full of Surprises

Author's notes: Hello, well it looks like I've decided to put another story up. My first outside the Ranma category so let me know if I mess something up. Reviews, especially constructive criticism are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto someone else does

1111111111111111111111111111111111

It was evening and the sky was dark as it was the night of the new moon.

The head of the Hyuuga clan waited in the Hokage tower as a representative of the Hyuuga's since a smaller less important clan had apparently filed a grievance about the Hyuuga compound spreading onto their land.  
He was waiting silently in hopes of hearing some privileged information that would give his clan an advantage over the others.

"So are you planning on telling him about who his father is now that he brought back the Uchiha brat?" A voice that Hiashi recognized as that of the Legendary Frog Sennin Jiraiya.

"No, Sarutobi-sensei left instructions not to tell Naruto until he was eighteen on your student's request," Another voice sighed that Hiashi recognized as the Hokage's.

"It's too bad, once he's told about his heritage I plan on teaching him his father's Yellow Flash Jutsu. I'd have like to have taught him before his next birthday as a present of sorts, guess I'll just get him a hooker instead," Jiraiya replied causing the Hokage to smash him through the nearest wall.

"You will NOT be getting Naruto any hookers, I already got to deal with your perverted ass, I don't want him to end up like you," Tsunade growled.

"You're no fun, now I have no gift ideas for the brat," Jiraiya pouted.

"Oh just teach him one of Arashi's other less well known Jutsu's," Tsunade said as she and Jiraiya reached her office and closed the door behind them.

Hiashi's mouth had hit the floor as he was sure he just overheard Two of the Legendary Sennin call Naruto Uzumaki the Kyuubi's container, master prankster, and all around Pariah of Konoha; the Child Of Arashi The fourth and greatest of all the Hokage's who became famous in all the Ninja lands for defeating the Kyuubi.

'This is more important then some petty land dispute I must figure out how to handle this immediately,' Hiashi thought as he quickly snuck out of the tower. If he would've had the presence of mind to activate his Byakugen he would have seen the heads or the mouth pieces of several different clans also sneaking out to report the conversation they overheard to their councils or leaders.

1111111111111111111111111111

In the Hokage's office Jiraiya was wearing a huge grin as he felt the Chakra signatures of several High level Ninjas scurry back to their clans to spread news that would soon leak and spread into the general ninja and civilian population.

"That went off better then I expected," Tsunade chuckled.

"Can't believe it was so easy to manipulate Konoha's leaders though, I mean that they would think that the two of us couldn't sense their presences just because they were quiet and repressed their Chakra a little," Jiraiya giggled.

"I still think the two of you should give poor Naruto some warning of what you just did," Shizune frowned.

"Are you kidding? watching the brats reaction to the events is gonna be the best part," Jiraiya cackled.

"And with this thing," Tsunade said holding up Sarutobi's crystal ball, "We aren't gonna miss a moment of the action."

1111111111111111111111111111

"WWWHHHAAATTT," somebody shouted causing Kiba to jump out of bed and smack his head on the ceiling.

"Damn Ninja reflexes," Kiba grumbled as he rubbed his forehead.

Akamaru whined nearby having been woken up by a loud noise and his boy jumping away devoiding him of warmth.

"Sorry buddy, didn't mean to wake ya," Kiba said as he picked up his partner and put him on his head before going to investigate the commotion.

"Hey Kiba," Hana smiled as she sat outside the door to their fathers private Den.

"What's goin on sis?" Kiba asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Eh, don't know for sure, but apparently the messenger we had go deliver some documents to the Hokage's office overheard something that got him and now daddy all riled up."

"Well this could take a while, but now I'm curious," Kiba muttered as he took a seat next to his sister.

A few minutes later the head of the Inuzaka family rushed out of his Den "Some one drag Kiba here right away."

"Already here pops," Kiba announced. "Did I do somethin wrong?"

"No, but I need to ask you about one of the Genin from your year."

Okay, ask away," Kiba stated.

"What can you tell me about Naruto Uzumaki?" Kiba's father demanded.

"Naruto, now that's one interesting guy, back in the Academy he was Dead Last in all categories, couldn't even pull off a Bunshin properly, he was Loud and Obnoxious as hell. I seriously don't know how he became a Genin in the first place since he failed his Bunshin exam. But at the Chuunin preliminary exam, I realize that I and just about everyone else underestimated him. He was quick, he figured my moves quickly, then he found ways to use my own Beast Mimicry techniques against me, and he had some bad ass moves of his own, not just in my match, but in the other rounds too. I mean he was able to beat Neji Hyuuga, by summoning some weird red Chakra."

"Um, I know he spent three years away training so he could bring back Sasuke Uchiha from Orochimaru's. My teammate Hinata, has a massive crush on him, but is to shy to say anything. Since the academy he's been trying to get Sakura Haruno to go on a date with him."

"Thank you Kiba, the information was appreciated, now off to bed."

"Does this have something to do with his tenant?" Hana asked her father.

"No, his family, it turns out The Fourth Hokage is none other then his father, and Sarutobi had been keeping it secret for years."

"WWWHHHAAATTT," Hana shouted.

1111111111111111111111111111111

"Damn Ninja reflexes," Kiba thought as he banged his head onto the ceiling again.

1111111111111111111111111111111

The original InoShikaCho team had been in the Hokage Tower earlier when Tsunade and Jiraiya had spilled Naruto's other little secret. Upon hearing such important sensitive information that could change their clans and the entire village of Konoha's outlook on one very mistreated boy they decided to do what any wise intelligent adult would do. Go out and get hammered.

"So did either of you have a clue about what we heard?" Choza Akimichi asked.

"Of course we didn't, no one had a clue," Inoichi Yamanka snapped.

"We should have though, I mean I never really thought about it until now, but he looks a lot like Arashi, and really could you see him forcing anyone else's child through that hell Naruto was put through," Shikaku Nara replied.

"I didn't even know he had a girlfriend let alone one serious enough to have a kid with," Inoichi muttered.

"Well just cause he was a drinking buddy doesn't mean he would tell us about all his personal stuff," Shikaku said.

"Actually I knew he had a woman he was keeping quiet, I covered for him on some minor things a couple times. The problem was she was a diplomat from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. As our villages were and to this day are still not on very good terms he was keeping the relationship a secret until he could work out a treaty, but with the war with Stone and the attack of the Kyuubi he never got it finalized," Choza replied.

"What happened to her?" Shikaku asked.

"She went back to Cloud about seven months before Kyuubi's attack, but I knew she had come back about a week before it. After Arashi had died, I tried to find her, but I read the record of the dead later and she was on it, the record said she had been hit in Kyuubi's initial strike and then died after an operation. I had assumed it meant an operation to save her, but maybe the operation was Naruto's birth," Choza frowned.

"So the whole village us included, has treated the child of our greatest hero who happened to be our drinking buddy, as a demon, a monster we hated and in turn taught our children to hate," Inoichi said bitterly.

"A lot of people have done that, but the Akimichi family has never been too hard on him, I mean we never tried to help him, but we never really bothered him either," Choza responded.

"The Nara family has scorned him, but never really hurt him." Shikaku said.

"Wish the same could be said for the Yamanka clan. We have been very cruel, my little brother has on more then one occasion bragged about trashing Naruto's house and on one occasion even swore he beat him senseless, but Naruto had no injuries the next day so I think my brother was full of crap," Inoichi frowned

"Maybe not, I talked to Shika about Naruto before, and he mentioned something about thinking Naruto had a bloodline because the Haruno girl mentioned he had some ridiculously fast healing rate," Shikaku replied.

"Great... at least Ino managed to make a decision about him on her own. Sakura Haruno is planning a party for the homecoming of Naruto and the Uchiha, and I er mentioned I didn't like anything celebrating Naruto. She got pissed off and shouted at me asking why every damn adult seemed to hold a few pranks he did as a child against him or if there was more to it," Inoichi said.

The three ninjas sighed before grabbing there glasses and knocked another one back.

111111111111111111111111111111

Shibi Aburame sighed, 'The Uzumaki boy is Arashi's son, I should have sensed it my bugs should have picked up on it, but it seems being the Kyuubi's container altered his body enough, that my bugs did not notice. I owed Arashi a debt of gratitude and I could have repaid it by looking after his son if I had only looked closer rather than ignore the boy as every other did.'

Shibi walked through the door to his house and saw his wife washing the dishes, "Shibi you're home," she smiled and turned to look at him her brown eyes carrying a warmth that always fascinated Shibi. They were one of the reasons he fell in love with her rather then just going through a mating with another Aburame of distant relation.

"Is something wrong Shibi?" His wife frowned as she stepped closer to her husband. The other reason he loved her being she could pick up on his feelings when no one else could.

"Something is wrong Lia," Shibi frowned before wrapping his arms around Lia surprising her greatly as she was always the one to induce any physical contact unless Shibi was feeling frisky which didn't seem to be the case here.

"I learned something of great importance today, something I should have known, but was not attentive enough to see. Naruto Uzumaki is Arashi's son, and no one except Hokage Sarutobi was told, he kept it a secret to protect the boy from his father's enemies."

Lia was shocked but rubbed her husbands back soothingly and lead him to the couch, "And you feel you let the fourth down, by not looking out for Naruto?"

"Yes, if not for Arashi I would have lost you to the War with Stone, but he and his students personally went to save your unit from an ambush. I owed him a debt that could never truly be repaid, but helping his son would have been a start," Shibi answered.

"So, maybe we can do something for him now," Lia said.

"I-" Shibi started before hearing someone walking down the stairs.

Shino looked into the living room, "Ah, I'm sorry to interrupt." the usually stoic Shino blushed slightly, "Hinata asked me to help set up for a party for the return of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha being held tomorrow," Shino said before fleeing from the room.

"Looks like Shino is already a friend of Naruto's," Shibi murmured before looking at his wife and her slightly feral grin, "Uh what?"

"Shino just gave me a great idea on how to cheer you up," Lia whispered in Shibi's ear before hitting the lights.

1111111111111111111111111

Shino's pace quickened from his house after hearing the lamp smash against a wall 'There goes another one, I wonder if Mom even realizes lamps have an off switch,' Shino thought.

1111111111111111111111111

"Hey Shino," Ino greeted the silent bug user as he approached.

"Thanks for helping out, with you and the other's we should be able to get done quickly," Sakura smiled.

"Hinata asked and it is no trouble," Shino said.

"Hinata is in there trying to get everyone to work together, but between the lazy bums I work with and Lee always trying to do more then everyone else it's been pretty chaotic," Ino snorted.

"What exactly are we doing?" Shino asked.

"Well the apartment Naruto rented was bulldozed while he was gone, and he's been having trouble finding a place to rent, I swear every idiot in this town holds a few pranks he did as a kid against him so no one is willing to rent anything to him," Sakura growled.

"Only the crappiest dirtiest places are willing to let him rent space out," Ino frowned.

"I'm happy I went with him to help out or he would have started renting one of those dumps, said it's just like the place he lived in before," Sakura spat.

"Hell to add insult to injury even the damn hotels and motels are givin him shit and again only the worst dumps are willing to let him stay. I went with him since Sakura had a shift at the hospital and she didn't trust him to not rent out the first dump that would allow him to rent. It's a good thing to, he was gonna stay at this place with Rats as big as Akamaru," Ino shuddered.

"He's been floating around between Iruka-sensei's, Gai and Lee's place, and Kakashi sensei's until we could find him a place. After three weeks and nothing we decided to do something Drastic. We got Tsunade to help us get a plot of land and some construction guys and we had a house built," Sakura grinned.

"That couldn't have been cheap," Shino replied.

"Actually it was, see D rank missions don't cost much and young Shinobi's are quiet happy to do work like this when the other option is constantly chasing the firelords wife's cat," Ino laughed.

"It also helps that the three genin we got look up to him as their leader," Sakura smiled.

"So with good cheap help and then Tsunade getting us some good material at a decent price, Me, Sakura, and Hinata were able to cover the costs without bankrupting us. This will be a welcome back and birthday present since Hinata said his is coming up," Ino said.

"Wow, so what is it I'm doing?" Shino asked.

"Oh right, we need to check everything in the house to make sure it works right, if there's any problems fix those, finish the few things the Genin's couldn't finish and set up for tomorrow's party also," Sakura answered.

"All right let's get started," Shino said before walking into the building he realized is Naruto's new house.

"Shino, thank you for coming," Hinata smiled. "I found a little problem you would know how to deal with best it seems termites came in some how, they haven't managed to cause much damage, but we need to get them out what do you suggest?"

"I'll handle it, and make sure they don't ever come back," Shino replied.

"Thanks Shino, you're the best," Hinata called out. 'If only the rest of them were half as helpful.'

"Termites, how did we get termites?" Ino shrieked.

"I think someone did it on purpose, maybe someone realized it was for Naruto-kun, I don't know why, but everyone seems to be really cruel to him," Hinata frowned.

"I know what you mean, ooh I got so pissed at my Dad earlier, I mentioned how we were having a party for Naruto and Sasuke and he actually said "He didn't like anything celebrating Naruto, I mean what a jackass. I asked him why his pranks caused everyone to hate him so much, but I don't think that's it, or at least not the only reason," Ino growled.

"I know what you mean, when I was younger I admit I never paid much attention to Naruto, but even then I kinda noticed how bad he was treated, now it's so ridiculously obvious it pisses me off. With how bad it is there's no way it's just a few pranks. I wonder if it has anything to do with his bloodline ability," Sakura replied.

"Naruto has a bloodline?" Ino asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think so, He heals really fast I mean he'll be hit bone deep with a kunai and within ten minutes of sitting still, at the most, he'll be completely healed, if he's moving or jumping around, it takes about half an hour. Not to mention the Red Chakra he's tapped into a few times," Sakura frowned.

"Neji-nisan thought Naruto might have a bloodline also," Hinata said.

"Hm, still why would a bloodline make people hate him," Ino asked.

"Maybe the family the bloodline came from has been disgraced," Hinata mumbled.

"Tch, if that's it what a load of shit, Naruto doesn't deserve to be hated over something so stupi,." Ino sniffed angrily.

"You know, I'm not complaining since it's good Naruto has another friend, but when did you start caring about what happens to Naruto," Sakura smiled while Hinata shot Ino a worried look.

"Well, he can be loud and obnoxious, but just hanging out with him for the past week while trying to find him a place to stay was long enough to show me he's a guy who really cares about his friends and really everyone else, he's the type of person you can't help but worry about, he's just too reckless and goofy," Ino smiled fondly as she told what happened to consider Naruto a friend.

11111111111111111111

"Thanks for helping him out Ino, I appreciate it," Sakura smiled as she and Naruto met Ino outside her parents flower shop.

"Eh, well I owe you one for taking my shift at the flower shop last week," Ino shrugged.

"I don't mind hangin out with another person, but I'm perfectly capable of finding an apartment or hotel by myself," Naruto declared.

"Oh you mean like the apartment you wanted to rent that had a rat the size of a small dog sitting on the table, or the one you absolutely loved that had possums breeding in it," Sakura glared.

"W-well it's cause none of the good places would rent to me," Naruto muttered.

"Yeah, well that's the exact reason I'm sending Ino with you, I'd rather you stay with one of our sensei's or Gai and Lee then some shit hole where you'll catch the Plague," Sakura replied.

"Please I lived in a place just like that since I left the orphanage at six, up until I left with Ero-sennin," Naruto said.

"Oh that makes me feel loads better," Sakura growled.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he rents a nice place or stays at a good Hotel, not some disgusting dump," Ino grinned.

"Thanks, oh crap, I'm going to be late. I'll talk to you guys later," Sakura declared as she ran off.

"Well come on Naruto, lets get started. I figure since you and Sakura already checked most of the apartments and you seem to want to get out of your sensei's place quick we should check the Hotels and Motels. Then from there we can find you an apartment," Ino said.

"Um okay, sounds like a good idea. Thanks for helpin by the way. I'm kinda surprised you're willing to do it," Naruto rubbed his neck.

"Eh, well it's not my idea of a great way to spend one of my days off, but I do owe Sakura one and she's right it's not good for you to live in filth," Ino answered.

"Still thanks, anyway let's get started."

22222222222222222222

"What do you mean no vacancies, your sign outside says you have rooms open and no holidays or festivals are coming up and we're out of tourist season, on top of that this is the 23rd place I've been to today so stop with the bullshit and give me a damn room or the real reason you won't let him stay here," Ino snapped.

"Fine, listen to me very closely, I refuse to rent out to that little bastard, I run a respectable place and I'm not tainting it with his presence, do you get me. And if you had any common sense you'd leave him to rot like he deserves," The hotel owner spat.

"You can't refuse to rent out to him, it's discrimination," Ino growled.

"Actually I can, I can refuse to rent to anyone for any reason," The owner grinned.

"Oh and what reason do you have to deny him a room," Ino shouted.

"Causing he's a hell spawned terror who constantly destroyed parts of the town and even defaced the Hokage monument because he's an ignorant bastard and you're a loud mouthed bitch as bad as he is," The owner shouted back.

"Come on Ino," Naruto said to the red faced blond, "Even if he would change his mind I wouldn't want to stay here after he insulted you, besides I get the feeling this hotel is about to have some problems with their toilets backing up," Naruto grinned maliciously at the Hotel owner who visibly paled.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," was the joint cry from several of the hotels tenants as raw sewage spilled out of the toilets onto them.

"Wh-what did you DO?" the owner screeched.

"I don't know what you're talking about I've been standing here the whole time," Naruto smiled, "Come on Ino let's check some place else," Naruto said as Ino burst into laughter.

"Did, you do that?" Ino asked once they were out of the hotel and she stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I may have eased up on the pranks, but when someone messes with my friends I make them regret it," Naruto grinned.

Ino blushed slightly, "Hehe, thanks Naruto. How did you do it any way?"

"Kage Bunshin and henge jutsu to make them look like normal tenants."

11111111111111111111

Sakura howled with laughter, "Oh that was great, I'd have loved to have seen the look on that jerk's face."

Hinata fidgeted nervously, 'Does Ino like him too?'

"Come on let's get this work done so we can get some sleep and enjoy the party tomorrow," Sakura said.

111111111111111111111111111

Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, and Anko all sat around a table in a night club, an air of excitement around some while confusion filled the others.

"Kakashi why did you want me to come here? I still need to grade the tests I gave my students," Iruka glared.

"And while it's always good to have more prey, I mean drinking buddies I'm surprised you brought people to go drinking with us Kurenai-chan," Anko grinned.

"Drinking, I don't have time for this," Iruka said before starting to get up.

"Wait, that's not what this is about Iruka," Kurenai replied.

"Then what's going on?" Anko asked.

"Well the four of us bumped into each other in the Hokage tower and started chatting when Tsunade and Jiraiya just happened to walk by talking about a rather big secret while all the clan heads or their retainers were all by 'coincidence' waiting for some small reason that required someone from their clan to be there." Asuma said.

"Well what was the secret?" Iruka asked.

"It really was a quite amazing secret," Gai proclaimed.

"Eh, I kinda suspected it for a while," Kakashi replied.

"Will someone just tell me the damn secret already?" Anko snapped.

"It turns out Naruto Uzumaki is the fourth hokage's son," Kurenai whispered.

"WHAT," Iruka shouted.

"Keep it down," Kakashi said.

"Hehe, well that explains it," Anko laughed.

"Explains what?" Iruka asked.

"That tough little punk has a lot of determination, but beyond that he inspires people to work harder. During the Chuunin exam the only reason we had so many get past the written test to the forest of death was because he was shot his mouth off and gave hope to a lot of those Nins who would have left after we threatened their Ninja career with our fake last question," Anko grinned.

"Yeah, when I heard about that, it really made me proud," Iruka smiled.

"Like I said, I already had my suspicions for a while. Arashi was my teacher and I knew he had a lover, only met her a few times, and never knew she had a kid, but while Arashi was more intelligent then Naruto, their base personalities are the same; stubborn, loud, strong, and loyal to a fault. Then that Naruto looks like a little clone of him made me even more suspicious." Kakashi said.

"If you suspected for so long why didn't you say something, or are you just trying to make yourself seem smarter then you are?" Gai asked suspiciously.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi drawled.

"GRRR," Gai growled.

"Idiots," Iruka and Kurenai mumbled.

an hour and several drinks later.

"There's no way the rest of da village isn't gonna hear about Naruto," Asuma mumbled.

"Might be good for him, if the village knows about it, they should be nicer to him," Gai said.

"Oh sure, they'll be nice cuz they think they'll get somtin outta it," An obviously drunk Iruka slurred. "None a dem would give him the time a day before now ya gonna have all the hyenas sniffin round him, apologizin, and Naruto'll jus forgive em, even though they don't deserve it. They mistreat him cuz they considered him guilty by association wit da Kyuubi an it pisses me off, you can't judge one person as evil cuz their father, or brother, or whatever was evil."

"Another example is you Anko, jus about eryone in dis village is mean to you cuz you trained under Oro-orochi..." Iruka stumbled over the name. "The snake bastard, but it should be da opposite, you fight gainst him and for Konoha, dey should respect ya for doin the right thing but no, ignorant jackasses," Iruka spat.

Kakashi sighed, "Come on Iruka I'll get ya home."

Kurenai looked to her friend and noticed a strange look on her face. "Are you alright Anko, I know you don't like having that bastard mentioned around you."

"I'm fine, I was just thinking," Anko said.

"About?" Kurenai asked.

"Iruka, I like him," Anko grinned before laughing maniacally.

'Oh lord, poor Iruka, you will be missed,' Kurenai thought before throwing back another shot.

33333333333333333333333

"I finally understand why you seriously consider murdering Lee sometimes," Hinata mumbled as she and Neji entered the Hyuuga estate at four AM.

"That was bad even for him, I can't believe he would drop the weights just to out do me in fixing up a house, but that he was so excited when he took them off he flung them through the wall," Neji sighed.

"Do you think it was alright to leave just Lee and Sakura to fix it?" Hinata asked.

"Well it was a small area and to many people would just get in the way, you three in charge demanded that Lee fix it because he's the one who broke it, one of you three needed to stay to watch him and make sure he doesn't collapse the house by going overboard, and Sakura said she's used to all nighters so, we really didn't have a choice," Neji responded.

"Why are you two back so late?" Hanabi asked as she noticed her big sis and cousin.

"We were setting up for a party tomorrow for Naruto and that Uchiha idiot," Neji answered.

"Neji that isn't nice, and you why are you up so late?" Hinata questioned.

Hanabi lowered her eyes, "Bathroom."

'Another Nightmare?' Hinata wondered, "Hey Hanabi, do you want to come with us to Naruto-kun's party tomorrow, if you do we should both just sleep in my room that way it'll be easier to get going in the morning," Hinata smiled.

"Really, okay, I'll go grab some clothes for tomorrow and meet you there in a minute," Hanabi said before running off to her room.

"What's that all about?" Neji asked.

"I think she's been having nightmares lately I heard her cry out in her sleep a few times and afterwards I'll hear her moving around most of the night. I think she needs someone to comfort her after the dreams, but she's to proud to ask for help and if I asked her about it, I'm sure she would deny it and then clam up, so I've been finding other ways to help. I think father would be better for it, but he's not the most encouraging or understanding person," Hinata frowned.

"I see… you are a better person then I ever realized when I was younger," Neji said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I hated everyone in the main house, when the older ones have a bad day they often take one of the branch house members and just vent by activating the caged bird seal and watching us writhe in agony. They said it was to teach me obedience to the main house and that it was my destiny to always serve them no matter how much I hated them, because no matter how strong I was, I would forever be at the mercy of even the weakest of the main house," Neji frowned.

"It made me hate you more then all the other main house members except those on the council who would torture me, I did not realize at the time what you were going through, I only knew you were said to be the weakest. I thought the weakest would mean you were someone who didn't care, didn't try and was taking for granted all that you had. By the time I realized you were trying your hardest to be the best you could be it didn't matter. My hatred of you and the main house had grown beyond logic and rationality, but in our fight you showed such determination and belief that even though you were far weaker then me, you proved a worthy opponent one who stood by your beliefs. At the time it did nothing more then enrage me, I felt like you were mocking me or even worse showing me pity because of my Fate," Neji sighed.

"It wasn't until my battle with Naruto, where he made me open my eyes, that I was wrong, my giving in to fate was nothing more then me giving up and hating you when you've never been anything but kind was stupid as well. You are a compassionate person who would never activate my seal for amusement, and you are a strong person for not giving up when even your own family gave up on you," Neji finished.

"Thank you Neji-nisan, but I gained what little courage I had at the time because of Naruto-kun, he was never the best, if anything he was the worst and every other person in the village wanted nothing more then to see him fail, and yet he never gave up, if something knocked him down he'd get right back up and try it again, when people insulted him, he didn't let it get to him, he would just smile and maybe pull a not so harmless prank on the individual. He had no one but himself, but he never despaired. I admired him for that, I always wanted to go speak to him, but until right before his match with you I was never able to work up the courage to do so," Hinata trailed off.

"Well, make sure you talk to him tomorrow, I'm sure he'd love to thank you for building him a house," Neji responded.

"Well what about you, are you finally going to ask Tenten out?" Hinata smiled at the look of shock on Neji's face, "Oh don't look so surprised I've seen the way you look at her."

"I'm going to bed, I think you should to or you'll keep Hanabi waiting," Neji blushed before hurrying off.

Hiashi frowned as he leaned against a pillar out of sight. "This has just been a day of enlightenment hasn't it?" Hiashi murmured. 'I'll have to think on what to do about much of this, but activating the Branch house's seal so unjustifiably, I believe we maybe having a thinning in the main house ranks very soon,' Hiashi thought as he stalked off.

33333333333333333333333

Naruto walked along Sakura and on other side of her was Sasuke.

"Did Oba-chan make you work another all nighter?" Naruto asked as he noticed the bags under Sakura's eyes and the tired look on her face.

"Something like that, come on, I don't know why, but Kakashi-sensei wants us to meet at a new training ground so lets hurry it up," Sakura yawned.

"If Kakashi wants us to meet him we'll be waiting for an hour before he gets there so why hurry?" Sasuke asked.

"Because once we get there I can sit and sleep until he gets there," Sakura yawned again.

Naruto caught Sasuke's eye and then motioned to Sakura. Sasuke blushed slightly and shook his head. Naruto glared and mouthed 'do it'.

Sasuke sighed then looked at Sakura's stumbling zombie-like walk.

'I'm gonna kill Lee, I can't believe he started rushing so much he accidentally broke  
one of the walls, at least we managed to fix it, but now I'm so damn tired. Wha?' Sakura thought as Sasuke pulled her closer and put his arm around her.

"You're tired I don't want you to fall over and hurt yourself," Sasuke mumbled.

"Hmm, sure," Sakura smiled.

'Oh well, still it's only thanks to her that Sasuke came back,' Naruto sighed.

"Here we are," Sakura said a few minutes later before running ahead of the boys.

"Hey Sakura-chan wait up," Naruto shouted before they ran around the corner after her.

"What the hell?" Sasuke mumbled as he looked at the large group of people waiting in a clearing next to a fairly large house.

"Happy Homecoming," everyone yelled to the two surprised members of team seven.

"You guys planned a party for me and Sasuke, you guys are the best," Naruto declared.

"Ah, um Naruto-kun we also got you a present," Hinata blushed.

"Really what is it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Well Hinata, Ino, and I all pitched in to get it for you," Sakura smiled.

"It's right over here," Ino Grinned as she and Hinata led Naruto to stand in front of the doors to the house.

"Is it inside this house?" Naruto asked.

"N-no your present IS the house," Hinata fidgeted.

"You bought me a house?" Naruto shouted in shock a feeling that was mirrored by Iruka and the others who were not in on the secret.

"No, we just had one built for you," Ino laughed.

"I love you guys." Naruto declared as he pulled Ino and Hinata into a hug.

'N-naruto is hugging me and s-said he l-loves' Hinata blushed bright red as she tried to keep herself from fainting.

'This feels kinda nice," Ino's cheeks tinted red.

"Get a room you three," Anko shouted.

"He just got several," Kakashi grinned.

"Go break in your new home with style brat," Jiraiya giggled.

Naruto quickly let go of the girls and blushed as brightly as Hinata.

Everyone laughed at the show.

"Actually it was the three of us that built most of the place, we got a lot of D rank missions building it so you better not let it become a sty," Kohanamaru said as Moegi and Udon nodded in agreement

"Hahahahaha, Oh ow. Alcohol is not my friend," Iruka mumbled.

"Are you feeling okay?" Shizune asked as Iruka rubbed his temples.

"Eh, I let Kakashi talk me into drinking last night and I'm paying for it now," Iruka grumbled.

"Aw, let me get rid of your hang over," Shizune smiled as she pushed Iruka's hands from his temples and placed hers over them and rubbed as she used a minor healing jutsu.

Anko glared at Shizune watching their interaction, 'I have to move quick if I want him.' Anko thought to herself.

"Ramen's ready," Ayame shouted.

"You two closed Ichiraku's to come here today?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, just consider it a gift to our best customer," Ayame grinned.

"Come on everyone let's eat," Naruto called out.

11111111111111111111111

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Iruka were all telling the rest of the party goers' about some of Naruto's more memorable moments.

"And that's how he became a genin," Iruka said finishing the story while leaving out some major sections as he couldn't mention the Kyuubi in front of all these people.

"I was wondering about that," Shikamaru said.

"Well did you know the only reason Tsunade became the Hokage is because of Naruto," Sakura smiled as she looked over to wear he was arguing with Tsunade.

"Wow," Hana said, 'Hmm glad dad ordered me here today, this Naruto sounds quite interesting.'

"What really?" Tenten asked.

"Yep I got all the information second hand, but since it was from Tsunade and Shizune, I believe it," Sakura said before telling the story.

At the end of it Tenten walked over to Naruto, "Naruto are you really the reason Tsunade-sama was willing to come back and be Hokage?"

"You better believe he is," Tsunade answered for him.

"I see," was all Tenten said before Naruto suddenly found himself under assault by Tenten's tongue as she kissed him.

Sakura fell backwards off her chair from laughter and Sasuke snickered his agreement. Most had reactions similar to this with a few notable expressions

Ino was violently twitching, Shizune and Anko both glared at Tenten, and both Neji and Hinata had lifted large rocks above their head and was stalking towards Naruto/Tenten

Hanabi had grabbed onto the back of Hinata's shirt and Lee tried to hold Neji back when Tenten released the kiss with a bright blush on her face.

Naruto stood rooted to the spot a goofy grin on his face.

'I had already lost his first kiss to Sasuke, but I had hoped to at least be his first REAL kiss,' Hinata mentally sighed in anguish.

111111111111111111111

Omake

"I see," was all Tenten said before Naruto suddenly found himself under assault by Tenten's tongue as she kissed him.

Sakura fell backwards off her chair from laughter and Sasuke snickered his agreement. Most had reactions similar to this with a few notable expressions

Ino was violently twitching, Shizune and Anko both glared at Tenten, and both Neji and Hinata had lifted large rocks above their head and was stalking towards Naruto/Tenten

Hanabi had grabbed onto the back of Hinata's shirt and Lee tried to hold Neji back when Tenten released the kiss with a bright blush on her face.

Neji broke free from Lee and charged forward before hurling the rock and Crushing Tenten with it. "Naruto is MINE," Neji shouted as he rubbed his face on Naruto's leg, "I got a present for you inside that needs unwrapping," Neji told Naruto.

"Ah, get it off get it off," Naruto screamed has he tried to shake Neji off.

Everyone just stood slack jawed at the scene well everyone, but Hinata who broke free from Hanabi and punted Neji away from Naruto.

"Come on Naruto, lets let you lay down in your new bed, but you know Neji was right there is a present just for you in the house, That I would really like you to unwrap," Hinata grinned lecherously as she led Naruto inside.

Crickets chirp

"Hey, HINATA get back here with him," several women shouted as they charged in the house after them.

"I got to get this massive orgy on tape," Jiraiya giggled as he bounded away to a good view point.

"Hey where did Moegi and Hanabi go?" Kohanamaru asked.

"Forget that, where did the cute Ramen girl go, and my sister is missing too…" Kiba trailed off as everyone looked to the house with a sweatdrop. The only women left outside were Sakura, Tsunade, and Kurenai.

"Hahahahaha," Sasuke laughed, "It's funny to see this sort of thing from a different perspective for a change."

"Hey, where's Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

"Shizune and Anko dragged him in with them," Kurenai responded.

11111111111111111111

Omake 2

"Here we are," Sakura said a few minutes later before running ahead of the boys.

"Hey Sakura-chan wait up," Naruto shouted before they ran around the corner after her.

"Surprise," The party goers' declared before being forced to dodge several Kunai hurled at them by the two Nins they were surprising.

"Well this explains the law Sarutobi-sensei wanted to pass that banned Surprise parties in Konoha," Tsunade responded dryly as Jiraiya, Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi who had been used as human shields by several kunoichi were curled up on the ground crying.

1111111111111111111

Well there's the chapter, Hope ya enjoyed it.


End file.
